


Long nights allow me to feel

by bluesmrs



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Not those kinds of drugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmrs/pseuds/bluesmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз точно знает, как убежать от реальности и получить удовольствие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long nights allow me to feel

Кому именно он врал, Чарльз не до конца понимал. В первую очередь, конечно, себе, но соблазн изначально был велик и он ему уже не один раз поддавался. Это не мешало испытывать муки совести, но оставляло надежду на искупление. В школе оставалось не больше десятка учеников на рождественские каникулы, и, судя по тем мыслям, которыми полнилось пространство, учителя были лишние. Так или иначе, Чарльз не планировал отсутствовать больше двух или трех ночей, а оставлять разновозрастных юных мутантов на Ороро и Хэнка было не страшно.

Первый укол Чарльз сделал в комнате: это позволит избежать лишней мороки с креслом, каким бы удобным и современным бы оно ни было. Первые шаги на ватных ногах - и Чарльз едва не упал, схватился за спинку кресла, жмурясь и кусая губы, переводя дыхание. Уже непривычная пустота в голове показалась неожиданным блаженством. Еще десяток ампул и шприцы легко поместились в дорожную сумку, вместе с чистой футболкой. Туда же отправились последние номера научных журналов, хотя Чарльз прекрасно понимал, что это своего рода индульгенция, что он откроет максимум один и тот - чтобы совесть мучила не так сильно.

Хэнк стоял у лестницы, словно тень, напряженный и мрачный, и повернулся, когда услышал шаги, решительно, словно что-то собрался сказать, но потом просто опустил голову и вздохнул.

\- Мне это нужно, - куда-то в пространство произнес Чарльз, убеждая скорее себя, чем Зверя.  
\- Будь аккуратен, - Хэнк пожал плечами и, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а потом прошел мимо него, чуть задев плечом, в гостиную.

Чарльз спустился по ступенькам, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях в ногах, вдохнул морозный воздух, прикрывая глаза, и решил, что до автобусной остановки дойдет сам. Снег поскрипывал под подошвами ног, пару раз Чарльз оступался и едва не падал в сугробы, потому что тонкий лед казался обманчиво прочным. К моменту, когда подошел последний автобус до Манхэттена, у Чарльза совсем замерзли руки и нос; он забрался в салон, устраиваясь у окна, пряча ладони в рукава куртки и чувствуя себя немного беззащитным из-за того, что не мог просканировать автобус. Пара взглядов по сторонам решили проблему: в салоне было лишь несколько таких же одиноких полуночных пассажиров, погруженных в себя, нисколько не заинтересовавшихся появлением в их пространстве Чарльза.

Через час Чарльз оказался на автобусной станции около Таймс Сквер и, не сразу сориентировавшись, направился в мотель. Чернокожий старик за стойкой даже не взглянул на него, только развернул книгу посетителей и ткнул на табличку с расценками. Чарльз вытащил из кармана смятую двадцатку, записал себя Ларри Хиллом, забрал ключ и поднялся в свой номер: с прошлого года ничего не поменялось, на окне висели все те же занавески, в углу стоял дешевый телевизор, и даже покрывало на кровати было все тем же. Чарльз скинул сумку на стул, повесил куртку на крючок у двери и лег на кровать, хмурясь и прислушиваясь к шуму города за окном: но ничего необычного не услышал, только чьи-то пьяные вопли и звон колокольчиков многочисленных Санта Клаусов. Последнего укола должно было хватить до утра, и он, перевернувшись на бок, включил телевизор и закрыл глаза, засыпая под голос диктора.

Проснулся Чарльз от боли в ноге. Правая всегда болела сильнее. С некоторым трудом добравшись до сумки, едва не опрокинув стул, он дрожащими руками вскрыл ампулу, со второго раза попал в вену и, зажмурившись, замер, ожидая, пока сыворотка подействует. Через несколько минут боль утихла и Чарльз смог опереться на ногу, дойти до душа и переодеться. Накинув куртку и спустившись вниз, Чарльз первым делом направился в ближайший дайнер, где позавтракал и выпил почти литр кофе, словив на себе сочувственный взгляд официантки, после чего бесцельно гулял по многолюдным предпраздничным улицам, разглядывая витрины и слушая краем уха чужие разговоры, почти сразу же их забывая. Купив в киоске несколько леденцов, Чарльз кинул в шляпу нищему сдачу и, остановившись у незагоревшейся еще ярким неоном вывески, толкнул дверь.

В нос ударил запах табака и крепкого спиртного: обязательные атрибуты любого бара. Чарльз прошел сразу к стойке, заказал виски, выпил сразу залпом и кивнул бармену еще раз. Второй стакан он отставил, развернулся вполоборота и оглядел посетителей. Рискованно было идти сюда без какой-либо возможности себя защитить или предупредить опасность, он уже не раз вляпывался в драки и оказывался однажды в больнице, куда приезжал обеспокоенный Хэнк, в десятый раз упрашивающий его перестать играть с судьбой. Но отказаться от всего этого он тоже не мог. Эти дни свободы от боли, от своей, от чужой, они были бесценны. Они пьянили не хуже спиртного, заставляли сердце биться чаще и совершенно лишали возможности здраво оценивать ситуацию. В баре было полно мутантов, но и людей было предостаточно. В Манхэттене осталось всего три таких заведения, и Чарльз раз за разом выбирал именно этот.

Он не общался ни с кем и быстро заканчивал разговоры, если кто-то пытался завязать с ним беседу. Он методично напивался, слушая оглушающую, бьюшую по барабанным перепонкам музыку, думал о зеленой траве и голубом бесконечном небе, будущем, которое никогда не наступит, заново проживал всю жизнь, наблюдая за рябью на поверхности прозрачной жидкости в своем стакане. Он уходил когда о себе начинала напоминать нога, не всегда улавливая ощущение боли, притупленное изрядным количеством алкоголя. До мотеля было несколько кварталов, и в который раз Чарльз проделывал этот путь, прихрамывая и пошатываясь, ловя на себе презрительные взгляды редких прохожих. Сейчас их почти не было: Рождество люди предпочитали встречать дома.

В холле мотеля сидело несколько посетителей в красно-белых шапках, и они помахали Чарльзу. Тот с трудом улыбнулся и помахал в ответ, боль в ногах в какой-то момент стала невыносимой и, пока он поднимался на свой этаж, он несколько раз со стоном садился на ступеньки и переводил дыхание. В блаженный туман в голове начинали просачиваться голоса. Чарльз стиснул зубы и доковылял до двери, не с первого раза попал в замок, а, когда открыл, почти что рухнул на пол, сжимая ладони в кулаки. Пары минут хватило, чтобы загнать боль подальше, чтобы приглушить голоса, чтобы снова начать ориентироваться в пространстве, и он захлопнул дверь и все-таки опустился на пол, утыкаясь лбом в сгиб локтя, сжимая ладонью бедро, кусая губу почти до крови. В ушах шумело, и он не сразу понял, что кто-то поворачивает ручку двери. Чарльз сглотнул и мгновенно развернулся, садясь, вскидывая пальцы к виску.

Замок отщелкнулся сам. Чарльз опустил руку и взглянул снизу вверх на Эрика. Тот сдержанно улыбнулся, зашел и закрыл дверь, не слишком аккуратно, махнул рукой, запечатывая дверь наглухо, и, наклонившись к Чарльзу, подхватил его и донес до кровати. Чарльз вцепился в его предплечья, за несколько секунд так и не решив, отталкивает его или прижимает к себе и, поджав губы, попытался пнуть, и поморщился. Эрик уложил его на кровать и, не сводя с него глаз, притянул к себе его сумку, порылся, доставая шприц и ампулу. Чарльз дернулся в сторону, пытаясь сползти с кровати, перевернулся, прижимая пальцы к виску снова и выдохнул, жмурясь, потому что то, что творилось в голове у Леншерра походило на удар поддых. Эрик фыркнул где-то над ним, а потом развернул на спину, вывернул из куртки, словно ребенка, задрал рукав рубашки, прижал за запястья к кровати, когда Чарльз снова попытался вывернуться и покачал головой, кивнув за зависший в воздухе шприц. Чарльз скосил глаза, наблюдая за тем, как поршень шприца вгоняет его содержимое в его вену и откинул голову на подушку, надеясь, что выступившие слезы не стекут по вискам. Игла царапнула кожу, гул в голове постепенно исчез, как и боль в ногах. Чарльз неуверенно ими пошевелил.

Скрежет заставил его вскинуться, но Эрик навалился на него, заводя руки наверх, и Чарльз почувствовал как металл обвивается вокруг его запястий, и повернул голову, тщетно пытаясь вытянуть руку из стального захвата, на что пруты только плотнее сжались, впиваясь в кожу, и Леншерр зацепил их за подобие крюка у изголовья кровати. А потом уткнулся носом в его шею, мокро проводя языком до уха, втянул носом запах и провел ладонями по его бокам.

\- Подстригся? - вкрадчиво спросил он, методично расстегивая пуговицы рубашки и задирая футболку. - Мне нравится.  
\- Да пошел ты.

Эрик пропустил это мимо ушей, наклонился, касаясь губами чуть солоноватой от пота кожи и вдруг выпрямился, садясь на его бедрах и кивнул.

\- Ты о чем-то хотел поговорить?

Чарльз поерзал под ним, снова запрокинул голову и глянул из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. Ускользающее сознание отмечало мелкие детали, за которые он потом будет цепляться, восстанавливая в памяти образ друга, вновь и вновь возвращаясь в этот номера мотеля.

\- Чарльз. Я здесь и сейчас, сосредоточься, пожалуйста. Или ты совсем пьян?  
\- С каких пор ты читаешь мысли? - сквозь зубы пробормотал Чарльз.  
\- С тех пор как трахаюсь с телепатом. Видимо, это заразно, - Эрик пожал плечами, расстегнул, наконец, пальто, кинул его на стул, стянул шарф, расстегнул рубашку, и Чарльз невольно сглотнул, разглядывая его. - Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
\- Ни о чем, - едва слышно выдохнул Чарльз.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Эрик, встав с кровати и снял брюки и белье, достал из кармана несколько презервативов и тюбик смазки, кинул их на покрывало рядом с Чарльзом, молча вытащил из-под него покрывало, устроился между его ног, и Чарльз снова отвернулся, почти что краснея, хотя не был уверен, что именно испытывал, смущение или возбуждение. - Может, все-таки о чем-то хотел? - Эрик навис над ним, упираясь ладонью в подушку у его головы, повернул его лицо к себе, коснувшись подбородка, и заглянул в глаза. Чарльз выгнулся, потираясь о него, и сглотнул. Эрик опустил голову чуть ниже, замирая, а потом все же поцеловал, прикусывая больно, сталкиваясь зубами, вылизывая небо, и Чарльз низко и глухо застонал, наконец, отпуская себя. Эрик отстранился, касаясь подушечкой большого пальца его губ, размазывая слюну. - Шшш, - он широко улыбнулся и скользнул ладонью в его волосы, дергая, запрокидывая голову, заставляя выгнуться еще больше, прижался губами к ключице, прикусывая, засасывая кожу, оставляя алеющий след. - Но больше не стригись.  
\- Пошел ты, - снова выдохнул Чарльз, облизывая саднящие губы.

Эрик низко рассмеялся, садясь, и перевернул Чарльза на живот, повел пальцами, заставляя металл на его запястьях тоже чуть повернуться, и Чарльз попытался подтянуться, чтобы привстать, но Эрик положил ладони на его бедра, удерживая на месте, развел их коленями, скользнул рукой между его животом и кроватью, расстегнул ремень на джинсах, ширинку и стянул их и белье. Чарльз уткнулся лбом в прохладную подушку, жмурясь, пытаясь свести ноги, а Эрик рывком поставил его на колени, с нажимом провел ладонью вдоль позвоночника, снизу вверх, задирая футболку и рубашку, задевая шрам, поглаживая каждый позвонок, и Чарльз приглушенно хныкнул.

\- Тихо-тихо, - Эрик прижался к нему, тяжело и жарко дыша в шею, медленно поглаживая кончиками пальцев разгоряченную и чуть липкую от пота кожу, выступающие ребра, живот, бедра, и обхватил его полувозбужденный член. Чарльз дернулся, вновь пытаясь приподняться, но Эрик только плотнее сжал пальцы, свободной рукой скользнул к его лицу, проталкивая пальцы в его рот, проводя по кромке зубов, языку, и Чарльз мстительно прикусил пальцы - коротко, но ощутимо, и Эрик зашипел, вжимаясь членом в его задницу. - Ты все усложняешь.  
\- Заткнииись, - выговорил Чарльз в подушку, сжимая ладони в кулаки, слыша как Эрик щелкнул крышкой тюбика, чувствуя прохладный гель между ягодиц, сжимаясь и ерзая, пытаясь убрать волосы изо рта и вытереть пот - или это были слезы - о сухую часть подушки, согнуть ноющие и затекшие руки. Эрик хмыкнул и откинул тюбик на кровать, положил ладонь на его бедро, удерживая, обвел влажными пальцами сжатое отверстие, потирая подушечкой пальца, растирая смазку, ожидая, что Чарльз расслабится. Потому что именно так ему нравилось больше - точно знать, что Чарльз хотел этого тоже, хотел, чтобы Эрик медленно трахал его пальцами, чтобы бездумно гладил, целовал, вбиваясь в податливое тело, хотел, наверное, чтобы Эрик понимал, что сам не в силах отказаться от удовольствия с горьковатым привкусом вины.

Эрику хотелось столько всего сказать и куда проще было бы просто обрушить поток этих бессвязных мыслей на Чарльза, куда проще было бы лет двенадцать назад, куда проще было бы вообще не думать, и он закусил губу, разглядывая спину Чарльза: бледную, с выступающими позвонками, с почти незаметным шрамом, со следами его укусов и засосов - теперь, и, надорвав зубами фольгу, раскатал латекс по члену, направляя его ладонью, подался бедрами вперед, чуть резче вдыхая, потянул Чарльза за бедра на себя, растирая пальцами влажную кожу. Чарльз что-то простонал, но Эрик зажмурился, прижимаясь к нему, обнимая одной рукой, второй - обхватил дернувшийся член, обводя пальцем влажную головку. И попытался сосредоточиться только на ощущениях и звуках: горячо, тесно, влажные шлепки плоти о плоть, скрип кровати, почти жалобные стоны Чарльза - в какой-то момент Эрик все-таки высвободил его руки, и тот даже не заметил этого, вцепившись в изголовье кровати. Эрик кончил первым - изголодавшееся тело не выдержало и он вжался бедрами, вздрагивая, прикусывая плечо Чарльза - через слои одежды, жмурясь и резче лаская его, доводя до оргазма, и Чарльз сжался весь, прижимая руки к груди.

Когда Эрик, наконец, его перевернул, поправил совсем задравшуюся футболку, небрежно вытряхнул из рубашки, Чарльз скривился, глядя на него, чуть щурясь, и потер запястья - нежные покрасневшие от металлических оков запястья, и Эрик со вздохом притянул его руку к себе, растирая по коже едва заметные выступившие капли крови из царапин. Чарльз судорожно вздохнул, приподнимая голову и разглядывая их, вытер тыльной стороной ладони лоб, убирая волосы, потер глаза и сел, перехватив пальцы Эрика и потянув его на себя.

Наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд, Чарльз пожал плечами, и опустил голову. Эрик молча поцеловал его, перехватывая второе запястье и притянул ближе к себе, усаживая на колени, вздрагивая едва заметно. Прижался лбом к его лбу, бездумно глядя перед собой, думая, что сейчас он смог бы, если бы захотел, сдвинуть целую планету с орбиты. Может быть, пришло время и ему все усложнить, и Эрик мысленно скривился. Чем раньше они достигнут точки невозвращения, тем хуже будет их обозримое будущее. 

\- Я буду здесь утром, если ты готов поговорить.

Чарльз поднял голову.

_Хорошо._


End file.
